When Papyrus Snaps
by RanmaruMori123
Summary: When Chara spares him but kills everyone else... Papyus snaps and fights back..!
Determination, the thing that pushes humans, that drives them alongside other traits that make them different from each other, that leads them down different paths. Patience, intelligent and the first to fall despite blade in hand. Bravery, stubborn, confident, the second to fall even if they were as strong as a bull. Integrity, honest, true to a fault the third to fall no matter the warmth of their touch. Perseverance, the power to strive through even the toughest challenges. The fourth to fall without seeing home once more. The fifth, the kindest of them all, seeking to help despite adversity. They, like the others fell as well. The sixth human to fall, a person of Justice, seeking their own freedom yet not making it like the five before. No...none had made it and the king of the Underground had six of the seven souls he required. Yes, there was hope, and eagerness for one more human to fall so that the monsters could finally be free. If only one would come...

The door, deep in Snowdin's forest, the place every human came from was, for the most part, watched daily even though it had been some time since the last human had came through. Emily Chara was one such human. Having ran away from the orphanage where she had been dumped as a baby, she hadn't been able to stay any longer. The kids had been terrible to her, so, on a dare, to prove herself, she had gone to the mountain. Her life had changed, she had felt, for the better. While she had fallen, becoming lost in the rain, she hadn't expected what came next. Arm broke and in pain, Chara had forced herself to get up only to find, she wasn't so alone.

In the end, she had gained a mother, a monster mother, who nursed her injures and became the family she had always wanted. Years had past, turning the knobby kneed little girl into a beautiful young teen. Only then had she been able to leave, to explore. Her first choice had been the door under the house. Wrapped in a warm coat, boots and gloves, having recalled how cold it had been near the door on the times she had visited it with her mother, what greeted her when she opened it surprised her.

Snow as far as the eye could see greeted her along with tall evergreens that, despite the lack of sunlight still grew. Shivering, she pulled her coat tighter before continuing away from the door, away from home and safety. Her mother had taught her well, she was prepared, but the goat woman had still been nervous about her departure...

Each foot fall brought with it the crunch of snow, chilling her foot even through the insulated shoe. Deep crimson spheres took in the path ahead, the disturbed snow where animals had traveled, to the bridge she could make out in the distance. It was beautiful here, even without the things she had once had as a child to the warmer things she had with her mom. A twig snapped behind her and she turned, nothing. The monsters that lived in the ruins had gotten in her way, but she knew nothing about the monsters that resided on this side of the door.

Taking up a stick she continued on her way, knocking aside branches as she pasted, sending snow and ice to fall to the ground below. _Likely an animal_. She told herself as the bridge came closer but now...now she couldn't stop the sensation that raced up her spine. She was being followed...watched. Stopping at the first feel of wood underfoot she waited, straining her ears to listen.

A soft chuckle, more like too good of an imitation of a cackle seemed to float from behind her as he neared. "Human! I, the Great Papyrus, order you to turn and give me a hand shake!" He seemed to exclaim as he held out a hand to her.

The child turned as instructed, crimson eyes flashing, but reached out to shake the hand that was offered. "Pleasure to meet you, Papyrus." She said quietly.

He gave a bright smile but instead frowned afterwards. "How did you fall down here, human..?" He asked, his voice quieting, unlike not even a few seconds earlier.

"I tripped...fell down a big hole..." They answered, withdrawing their hand from the shake. "Looking to get out..." They added, tilting their head up at him curiously.

"An escape? But from what?" He again asked as he watched them, crossing his arms in thought.

"Life...humanity." All the things that they hated with every fiber of their being. "Why do you ask? Not often a human falls?"

"No, cause our king needs a seventh human soul to break through the barrier that separates us from the humans. So, he needs your soul." He stated, glancing down at them. "But, how did you get out here by yourself…?"

Their smile darkened, their eyes shadowed by the awful bowl cut hair style they had. "From the Ruins and a large door." Looking up at him they looked fearful. "I was so surprised and so cold when I came out. I just want to find some place safe and warm..."

At their last statement he gave a wide grin and laughed. "Human! I, the Great Papyrus, will offer to shelter you if you wish!"

They seemed to brightened at this, smiling. "You would?! Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you so much!"

He laughed a bit more, picking them up and putting them on his shoulder. "Then away we go!" He called out, starting forward and humming.

The child smirked as they were scooped up, settled over the shoulders of the tall skeleton, their hands resting on his head. "Is it far to where we're going?" They asked.

"  
"It is not very far away, human!" Came his answer, easily getting past all the battles, even the one with the security dog. Once they arrived at Snowdin, a blizzard had just finished, with snow height that'd probably cover them.

She had looked around eyeing all the monsters that would have gotten in her way, but...due to the tall idiot...simply let them pass, let them make it to town without so much as a hiccup. "The town looks so festive." She said, her arms folded over his head, her chin on her arms as she peered around.

"We do have the close to the same festivities that humans do up on the surface." He commented, looking up at her a bit before walking over to his home.

"Really? So christmas and the like? That's wonderful! I got here just in time." She said sickeningly sweet.

He nodded a bit, noticing the tone of her voice but ignoring it, heading inside. "Sans! Come and say hello to our new guest!"

Sans, huh? So he had a brother? Or was it a roommate? "Oh, he doesn't have to come and meet me, Papyrus. You don't have to worry. I just want to get some rest and then I'll continue on my way." She reasoned.

"Nonsense, human! I insist that you stay as long as you wish!" He exclaimed, giving a wide grin and sat her down, walking to the stairs. "Sans, you lazybones! Get down here right now!" He shouted, frowning.

As he walked up the stairs she smirked behind his back, idly looking around the house. There was bound to be a knife somewhere. Monsters had to eat after all.

He let out a defeated sigh and walked back down towards the kitchen, looking around a bit as he got a pot and some pasta.

Smiling as he came back down stairs she followed him. "It's okay, Papyrus. I can always meet him later. She assured him warmly, peering around the kitchen.

"If you're sure, human…" He stated, putting water into the pot then onto the stove, setting the pasta to boil and adding the pasta.

"You must be a great chef. You sure do seem to have a lot of pasta." She commented, moving and climbing up onto a chair at the table to watch him. "I was always a horrible cook. Another reason why I ran away."

Hearing her second comment, he brightened up and gave a wide grin. "I will teach you if you wish to learn, human!"

"Really?!" She exclaimed, jumping down from the table to push over the chair she had chosen. Climbing up on it again to watch him. "Show me, show me!" She chanted eagerly.

He couldn't help but chuckle, taking the chef hat off of his own head and putting it on her. "There is tomato sauce in the cabinet, if you can get it please." He asked.

Giggling as she was crowned chef she climbed up onto the counter, seeking the sauce from the cabinet. Opening the door she peered in before grabbing one of the many that were there. Sitting down on the counter she set it down before climbing back into her chair, presenting the sauce to him. "There. I bet it will be wonderful!" She said happily

He smiled a bit and chuckled, opening the container and setting it aside, heading over to the fridge and pulling out some of the many meatballs he had. "There should be a medium pan in the cabinet by the stove if you can get it.." He requested and moved back, shutting the door with his foot.

"Right'o!" She said cheerfully before fetching the pan as well. The more the person knew them...the sweeter it was when the final blow landed.

He hummed a bit, waiting until the pan was on the stove before placing the meatballs in it, stretching a bit.

She hummed a little tune next to him, watching him cook the meatballs. While there was still one other in the house, she knew playing sweet and innocent would work best in her favor.

He decided to be playful and flicked the last few meatballs into the pan, glancing over at her and chuckling, walking away a few feet and flicking it over his shoulder and watching as he made it and chuckled.

Happily she clapped for him, cheering him on as he gave her a show of his cooking prowess. "I hope I will one day be somewhat as good as you!" She complimented.

He gave a thumbs up and grinned more, walking back over to the pot and putting the gloves on his hands and grabbing the handle and lifting it up.

For the time it took to cook the pasta and the meatballs she was growing bored, even though, to save face, she made sure she was smiling when he looked at her, or showed her something.

He smiled a bit at her and chuckled, soon having the pasta drained and the spaghetti in the bowl along with the meatballs, looking at her. "Go ahead and add the last thing.." He said.

Grabbing the sauce up she scooting over to put it in, dumping the whole of it into the pasta and over the meatballs. "Food's done!" She said cheerfully, clapping her hands together once she set the jar down.

He chuckled a bit, rubbing her head lightly and smiling. "Good job there, human!" He exclaimed with praise in his voice. "You were a very big help!"

Giggling as he ruffled her hair she smiled up at him. "I'm glad you thought so. You did all the work." She replied.

He laughed a bit more. "You can keep my chef's hat if you wish." He said, bringing the pasta over to the kitchen table. "I hope that you find this meal to be to your liking...I'm sure that above the surface it might taste different than what I have cooked…"

"I don't think I'll have had it as good though. It smells great!" She said warmly, hopping down from where she sat on the counter, making sure to keep the chef's hat on, pulling her chair with her to get back to the table.

He smiled a bit, serving some on a plate and sitting down, setting the plate in front of where she would be sitting.

Sitting in the chair, her feet kicking playfully she picked up her fork and dug into the food. Blinking at the taste. It was...actually good... Looking at him she stared in mild surprise.

He was eating his own food, but looked up and noticed her stare and smiled. "Well..? How is it?" He asked, seemingly nervous.

Her crimson eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed as she swallowed. "It's amazing!" She exclaimed happily before greedily going back to the food.

He gave a wide smile, a glint in his eye as he chuckled. "I'm glad you think so!" He stated as he too returned to his own food.

It was almost going to be sad to kill the loveable idiot, mainly when he had actually perfected a dish that didn't make her insides dance.

He soon finished his own plate, looking over at her and watching her. _Someone finally likes my dish!_ His thoughts exclaimed.

Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in...well who knew how long, but with her body full of energy again from the pasta, she couldn't help but smile at him as she finished her own. "That was so good, Papyrus. I will have to take some with me on my journey."

"Feel free to take as much as you can carry!" He happily exclaimed, his smile bright.

Oh, she would. Not that she was sentimental of course. Oh no... Just because it was good and she felt rearing to go. Now...where was the lazy brother? Surely he wouldn't let her just sit down here.

Soon footsteps on the stairs signalled that the other bro had awoken and was heading to the kitchen. "Why were you yelling earlier..?"

The little human was helping herself to several batches of 'left overs' from the pan, of course, she left enough for Sans to have a plate too. "Hi!" She called happily, stuffing the four containers into her bag she had with her.

He glanced at her, a frown crossing his face as he shook his head a bit. "Hey..?" He said in a question, before walking over and getting his own plate.

She grinned happily before looking up at Papyrus. "Thank you so much! The food was wonderful and I can't wait to eat more...you know, when my body will allow me." She stated warmly.

He smiled a bit, stretching a bit. "It's getting late though, human… don't you wish to sleep before you leave?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh...yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea." She agreed, setting her bag down. Making 'friends' sure was tiring work. It'd pay off in the end though...

He nodded a bit, walking upstairs to a spare room. "There's a spare room that you can stay in if you want."

She had followed after him quickly, leaving Sans to his food as she did. Mounting the stairs after Papyrus she giggled. "You really are great, Papyrus. So kind and warm, bringing me into your home like this."

He smiled a bit and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and couldn't stop himself from blushing at the compliment.

Again she giggled before moving past him to go into the room. "Thank you, Papyrus. I can't wait till morning." With that she dropped her bag by the door.

"Okay, if ya need anything my room is a bit further down the hall. If ya need anything, feel free to come and ask me." He said before walking to his own room.

Smiling she nodded. "Of course! I won't forget." She promised, closing the door. A little rest would be good, then she would need to figure out how to deal with them.

He gave a nod himself, before heading to his own room and laying down.

It was some time later the little human woke. Sneaking from the room they headed down the stairs, intent on searching the kitchen for a knife before leaving.

Sans was still downstairs and watching tv, glancing over at her when she came downstairs. "Hey, kid. What're ya doing?"

Stopping, having not seen the shorter skeleton she stared a moment. "Nothing. Couldn't sleep. Thought to get a snack. What about you?" She replied curiously.

He gave a shrug. "Just watching some tv." He answered and frowned. "Did you really like his food, or did you just humor him?" He asked, as curious.

"Hm?" She tilted her head before smiling. "If I hadn't liked it, I wouldn't have taken as much of the leftovers as I could, could I?" She questioned, raising a brow at him.

He shrugged once again, letting out a light chuckle. "I noticed you had his hat...he give it to you?" He once again asked, glancing over at her.

Huh? Reaching up she touched her head before smiling. "Yeah. He said I could keep it." She answered cheerfully. "Is that okay with you?"

He gave out another chuckle and nodded a bit. "I'm just a bit surprised…" He started, looking at her.

"That he gave it to a human like you…" He finished, a note of malice slipping barely into his voice.

"Like me?" She questioned innocently, her smile changing slightly.

He gave a slight nod, seeming to stare her down as though challenging her. "You may have him fooled, but you'll have to try harder to pull something over me." He stated.

She smirked wider her eyes darkening a cold chuckle escaping her. "You got me all figured out? Good luck convincing your brother of that." She purred wickedly.

His eyes soon became pupilless as a dark smirk crossed over his lips. "Oh, I don't think that will be too hard...you know, I have been trying to call the woman at the ruins...and she hasn't been answering...maybe she's not feeling well?" He seemed to ask, shooting a glare at her before chuckling.

"Awe, worried?" She questioned confidently, crossing her arms. "Who knows, maybe she is just out of reach." With that she turned and continued towards the kitchen. She wasn't worried about the lazy lump of a skeleton.

He chuckled a bit more, then looked up. "Or maybe...she's not feeling anything at all… Sleep with one eye opened, kid…" He said darkly, malice once again in his voice before leaning back, looking over and watching her.

She glanced back at him and smirked. "Right..." With that she slipped into the kitchen to rummage for a knife. Maybe this time she'd take care of him...first.

He continued to watch her, noticing her rummaging and grinning. "Nothing sharp in this house...we get everything cut by Undyne." He told her and chuckled.

Pausing, having not heard him get up before she looked at him, the whites of her eyes gone, a malicious smile on her face. "Really? Well...before I leave tomorrow...I'll have to fix that." She replied, slamming the drawer that she had been dealing with back closed once more.

"Oh? And why is that, if I may ask?" He asked, the one eye of his suddenly glowing blue.

Tilting her head she smiled before shrugging. "No reason. I think I'll go back to bed now." With that she started towards him.

He grinned a bit, moving back and watching her.

She never stopped looking at him until she was passed him, heading for the stairs, almost daring him to do something.

Her challenging gaze was returned by him, gold tinging the blue of the eye

When morning came she woke bright and early, heading down the stairs, bag in hand, gold jingling, her intent, the store...her purchase...a nice, sharp knife. So long as the other problem skeleton wasn't awake...she'd be able to leave Snowdin before him and make it to Waterfall before he even knew she was gone.

When she was awoken, however, what met her was a note on the door, with signified that both of the brothers were out, Papyrus at the capital while Sans was at his second job.

Surprised by the turn of events she had crushed the note in hand before laughing to herself as she left the house, full of confidence and...malcontent. Things were certainly starting to get interesting.

Sans had dozed off at his post, his second job being a tollman between Snowdin and Waterfall. Soft snores escaped from him as the area where his station was was empty, void of any recent life.

Coming along the path she was surprised to see him. Usually he was...well who was she kidding. The lazy bones brother was always asleep at his post in one place or another. Yet...for some reason, despite their words the night before, she found it amazing he would dare choose to sleep now.

A cruel, deadly smile rose to her lips as the newly acquired blade in hand she approached as quietly as possible. If she could deal with Doggo in past runs, she could sneak up on him. He really did seem totally oblivious.

He remained asleep, his head resting on his arms. Although it didn't look like it, he was a really deep sleeper.

Her eyes shone with the malice he had seen in a timeline before, making her almost giddy with excitement as she neared him, raising the knife. Yes, this was it. Take out the poor excuse of a brother who made her life hell so many times before turn to dust first. Oh how she wanted to call out, make him wake to watch as she stabbed the knife into his smug little face, but...he could teleport and...well that would defeat the purpose.

He shifted on his arms a bit, trying to find a way to get comfortable in his current position, still unaware of what was to become his demise.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Bye, Sansy..." She whispered, plunging the knife down towards his head.

A traveler was taking the route heading from Waterfall to Snowdin, stopping when he heard the comment, before turning and sprinting off the opposite way quickly before he too was caught, not stopping to watch the scene.

There it was! The face she had been looking for. He hadn't reacted fast enough, even though his eye flashed blue, her knife stabbing through it.

The traveler sprinted quickly, pushing past Undyne when she tried to stop him at the Hotlands, continuing on to the capital where Papyrus was talking to Asgore.

Chara made her way through the rest of Waterfall, facing Undyne with little problem, even if she protected the little brat that had followed her. Yes...she had easily dealt with the leader of the Royal Guard, even after she had refused to die, came back just to try and take her out. The Core...well that slowed her down. Alphys..slowed her down and after she dealt with Asgore...she'd hunt her down too.

Hearing footsteps, Papyrus turned to face the sound. "Hm? What is the matter, friend?" He asked when the traveler appeared.  
"T-There's a human that left Snowdin...but, she...she…" He shuddered, unable to bring himself to finish his sentence while looking over Asgore for help to tell him.

Asgore raised a hand to try and urge the monster to relax. "It is alright. Take a slow breath and then speak. No news you bring will cause harm to befall you." He urged warmly.

After taking a few deep, slow breaths, he glanced at Papyrus as sorrow entered his eyes. "She...killed Sans." He stated to him.  
Hearing the admission, Papyrus froze up, feeling something deep within him break as his shoulders slumped, suddenly seeming deflated, which normally was nothing like him.

This news seemed to make Asgore blinked before looking to Papyrus. "I am so sorry, Papyrus..." He said softly, offering to try and console him.

Soon, a deep feeling which the skeleton never felt before suddenly rose, which radiated off of him in thick waves.

"My boy?" Asgore called, glancing at the monster that had brought the news. "Come now, I know you are hurting but...rushing in foolishly would be...ill advised..." The king reasoned gently.

Papyrus was about to respond, but another interruption occurred as another monster walked in, carrying something that was similar to the head piece that belonged to the armor of a certain someone.

Asgore blinked, reaching out to accept the helmet that had been brought. His hands shook as he peered down at it. "Undyne..."

When he heard the name of the helmet owner, his old self shattering to nothingness as he growled a bit.  
"THAT IS IT! THAT HUMAN BETRAYED ME!" He shouted, his eye glowing bright orange as he felt his soul start to be warped to where it was orange, but another color that represented anger starting to mingle with it.

"P-papyrus..." Asgore started, before sighing. He understood how he felt, understood the pain of loss, but not betrayal.

He shook badly, turning and leaving the room, the door slamming behind him as he stood in the Judgement Hall, the staff in his hand as he growled, waiting until her known arrival.

Chara had finished with the Core after several hours of dealing with pesky monsters...and finally the annoying Mettaton. When the bucket of bolts fell, leaving her free to seek king Asgore, to deal with those left that stood in her way. Not even Flowey, poor, weak soulless husk of Prince Asriel could deter her. Things were going far smoother than they ever had before, so...when she reached the Judgement hall...she wasn't expecting to see a familiar form...that before would have already been dust, standing where his annoying pun loving brother would have been.

"Human...I had so much faith in you...but after hearing what you've done to those I love…" He started before glaring at her, his usual smile replaced with a glare of pure **HATRED** towards the girl. "I'll personally make sure that you _**BURN IN HELL!**_ "

"You?" She smiled cruelly, raising her knife, dust caked to it from those she had killed. "Your brother would be where you are...if he hadn't let his guard down, if you hadn't ran to the king thinking he was going to make you a Royal Guardsman. You're a joke." She replied confidently.

He ran at her quickly, lashing out with a kick quickly, trying to catch her off guard. "Just know before you're ready...I'll serve you like a bowl of cold spaghetti!" He growled, pushing the onslaught further by lashing out with the staff.

The aggression behind the attack wasn't something she had been expecting. The kick pushed her back, her arms taking the hit to avoid being hit in the face but the swing of the bone staff sent her flying back, skidding across the floor some distance before stabilizing herself.

"Come on then, Papyrus. While you're cooking is far more improved than my previous times, that won't keep me from turning you to dust if you stand in my way." She threatened, rushing forward with the knife.

He waited, seeming to taunt her by not moving from her path of attack. His grin as dark as Sans' was the night before.

It was a little unnerving to see the usual upbeat skeleton turn colder than the snows around Snowdin. His eyes were blazing like fire, but the fact he wasn't moving, wasn't trying to dodge...part of her was on the defensive, but that annoying brat side...hesitated, slowing her steps.

He waited until she neared before lashing out with another kick and following with several jabs.

The kick she saw coming this time as his body shifted, the jabs caught her though, several bruising bone and bloodying her lip. Jumping back she narrowed her eyes, panting a moment. "Okay...so you're not a complete waste of space... Yet...all it took to see this side of you was killing Lazybones Sans and chum for brains Undyne. Boy...I knew you two were hiding something other than total goofball antics."

The names she called his two closest friends, one being his brother, only seemed to push him further into anger, as his other eye socket filled with green. "You will pay! **EN GUARDE!** " He shouted as he turned her soul green, immediately launching a barrage of spears.

She had started towards him, but at the flash of another color she froze, going on the defensive again as her knife became her deflector. _What the hell?! How does he have that woman's ability?!_ It wasn't possible! Even as she made a breakthrough, charging him, her hand swinging to continue to dodge, eager to strike him. He wasn't like his brother...one hit wouldn't kill him...at least...that use to not be the case.

As many times as she attacked, he would dodge, laughing. "Come on, Human! Is that the best you got?! Keep trying, you'll hit me eventually! _Nyeh heh heh heh heh!_ " He taunted each time he jumped back.

Growling, the human kept attacking while still having to dodge his attacks. They were getting harder, more unpredictable. They were going to have to Load! Another hit...maybe two...

"You may think that I'm weak, nothing more than a coward...but you're the one hiding behind a _**flower!**_ " He once again taunted and continued the assault.

"You're mad. I get that. But, want to know why? Why I do this?" She managed to avoid another onslaught, struggling to get one of things she had brought, found, to recover her body's injuries.

"Because it's fun." She finished, turning to face him again only to freeze. Not again! A spear, tinted orange pierced her chest, sending her back into the wall. Blood filled her mouth and she coughed it up, a smile on her face, peering at him with one eye open. "It's fun..." Cough. "Because I get to see...the reactions..." Another cough. "The pain on their faces..."

After pinning her to the wall with the spear, he walked closer and knocked the knife from her hand, a grin playing on his face while it was still dark.  
"Fun..?! You say this is fun?! Well then I'm about to have a blast!" He growled, the staff turning into a sword as he drove it into her chest exactly where her soul was.

Her smile never wavered, even as her vision blurred, seeing barely what he did, she never stopped smiling that cruel, wicked smile. Warmth blossomed in her chest and with it she felt her soul crack and shatter, blackness welcoming her to its embrace.

With that, he panted a bit, the anger still there as he pulled both the sword and spear from her and moving back, watching as her body fell forward onto the ground with a _thud._ "I have spilled your blood...now I will set us monsters free…"

The body didn't answer, the earth didn't shift, only silence settled over the Judgement Hall. While things would go...somewhat back to normal...the damage...was already done...

-FIN-


End file.
